Computing devices are frequently used to display electronic documents (EDs). Moreover, computing devices often receive requests from users to zoom in to or zoom out from (i.e., scale) a displayed ED. However, scaling the ED is a non-trivial operation that consumes computing resources. In fact, scaling operations on computing devices utilizing low-powered hardware (e.g., mobile computing devices) have slow execution times that are observable by the users and interfere with the users' viewing experience. Regardless, users still wish to scale EDs on all types of computing devices.